vengeance
by jmood
Summary: It takes place a few months after Season 3 episode. Oliver and Felicity's date went well, there was no an explosion and for this story Sara is alive and well.Felicity and Oliver's relationship is going ea is home and now a part of team arrow and Diggle is enjoying Family life. everything will e darkness is coming.Will Oliver be consumed by his need for vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. this is my first story is AU. It will take place a few months after Season3 episode. Oliver and Felicity's date went well, there was not an explosion and for this story Sara is alive and well .Ray Palmer will not be shown well in this story you are warned. Major character injury/death and Suicidal themes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own Arrow. IT is owned by DC Comics. If I did Olicity would have happened by now

The months following Oliver and Felicity's first date was a great time for them and team Arrow. Sara had survived the attempt on her life, Diggle was enjoying family life with Lyla and the baby. Roy's skills had improved greatly .Thea had returned after she had discovered that Malcolm Merlyn was only using her to hurt Oliver.

Oliver and Felicity's relationship was as strong as it could be. After their first date they decided to keep it a secret, the only exception being team arrow. Oliver was still trying to regain control of Queen Consolidated. He had gotten all of his other assets back except QC. Felicity had taken a job at QC. She became the new head of the IT department.

The day that it all changed.

Over and Felicity were having lunch and talking about how far they've come. Felicity kept on thinking to herself that she has to tell him, that he has a right to know. "Felicity I know that you're pregnant." Felicity sat there stunned. For the first time in a long time she was speechless. Finally she blurted out "how did you know that?" She was so shocked that he knew that she was almost scarred of the answer and his reaction to becoming a parent. Oliver sat there thinking of the best response. Finally he said "You left the test on the bathroom counter this morning" .After he let her think about that for a while he spoke again "Before the island commitment scared me after the island I thought that I couldn't have a normal life because of how I spend my nights but then I met you and I realised that there is no one that I would want to this with but you." By the end of his speech Felicity was crying and quite a few other people at the coffee shop were giving them strange looks. "how are we going to tell everybody. What if the public hates me? How will this affect our nightly activities and getting back QC?" Oliver listened to it all before he said "together we can do anything."

Before they could plan anymore or talk Felicity's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Ray Palmer. All Oliver could make out of their conversation is that she was needed back at the office. After she ended the call she looked to Oliver and said "Palmer needs me back at work. IT emergency." Oliver nodded along mostly because he had heard everything and because he wanted to put an arrow in Palmer. Felicity broke the silence by saying" I can't wait for you to get your company back. Palmer keeps on flirting with me and trying to ask me out. He doesn't listen when I tell him that I'm in a relationship .it's getting to a point where I might put one of your arrows in him" Oliver was quite close to putting an arrow in Palmer himself but he couldn't because he was trying to be the hero that Felicity knew that he could be. "Felicity you need to get going, wouldn't want you to be late. We'll talk about everything tonight," said Oliver. They hugged and parted ways with a kiss and an I love you as they parted ways

Oliver got to the mansion about an hour after lunch with Felicity. He had spent the whole morning thinking about her, the baby and being the arrow. Today was also the day that the engagement ring that he had designed and had custom made was due to arrive. He was alone at the mansion and waiting for everyone else to arrive. He decided to train in the back up lair that he had in the mansion's basement whilst he waited for the rest of the team to arrive. He had called everybody there tonight because he wanted the people that he trusted most in the world to be there when he proposed to felicity. He even invited the whole Lance clan, mostly because Captain Lance sees Felicity as a daughter and Felicity sees Lance as a father figure. The other members of the team began to arrive slowly. Diggle was the first to arrive followed by Roy and Thea and lastly the whole Lance clan including Nyssa arrived. Sara and Nyssa decided to stay in town for a few months following the attempt on Sara's life.

Oliver invited Rasia even though she still worked for the Queen family but today she was a guest. Oliver saw Rasia as a mother figure for his whole life, she practically raised him, Tommy and Thea and now that his actual mother was dead she was the closest thing that he had to a mother. It was Rasia who helped him to design the ring and she was the only one outside of team arrow that was aware of Oliver and Felicity's relationship.

Team arrow was aware of how nervous Oliver was and that scared them. After everyone had arrived they all sat in the living room, that a few short months ago sat Slade Wilson. The group sat together and talked. After a while Thea turned to Diggle and Sara and asked, "Do either of you guys know why Ollie called us all here for dinner tonight and why does he look like he's facing Slade or Merlyn tonight instead of a friendly family dinner." Diggle told her honestly "Your brother is up to something, he's keeping it pretty close to his chest but I am certain that it all involves Felicity." Once Sara heard this it all made sense to her. Over the past few days she noticed that Oliver was looking at Jewellery shops and websites. After that she saw him drawing things in a small notebook that he kept on him at all times. After she thought about all of this she blurted out to Thea and Diggle "He's going to propose to felicity at dinner tonight. That's why he asked everyone to come he wants it to be special and he wants to share it with everyone who is special in his life." Before Thea or Diggle could respond to that Oliver's phone began to ring. It was his special ring tone for Felicity's calls.

He answered quickly because she was already late and she could be in danger. "Felicity are you …" The rest of his Sentence was cut off by the voice on the other end of the line which said, "This is Starling General Hospital. I need to speak to Mr Queen." Oliver practically shouted into the phone getting the attention of everybody else in the room," YES! THIS IS MR FELICITY ALRIGHT. WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sara, Diggle, Roy and Thea exchanged a look. They knew that if anything happened to Felicity that nothing would stop Oliver from seeking vengeance. He would let that Rage consume him until he couldn't cope anymore and he would either go on a rampage or he would end his own life. Team arrow hoped that it wouldn't come

The hospital worker continued to speak to Oliver," MR Queen you need to come here right away. From what the police tell us she was with MR Palmer when men who had proof that he was producing and selling chemical weapons attached. Apparently they wanted revenge because there Family's died as a result of these Queen, Ms Smoaks condition is critical she has Four gunshot wounds. She is in surgery right now. The Doctors don't know if she'll make it."

At this point Oliver couldn't take it anymore and before he knew what he was doing he had crushed the phone in his hand and thrown it at the wall. His mind couldn't process it all. He couldn't decide what to do. His blank he just stood there … TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the support .Reviews are welcome. Updates will usually be longer than two days. Remember this story is AU. I've taken a few liberties with Nyssa. Enjoy the story

CHAPTER 2

As Oliver stood there trying to process what he had just learned. His team began to get exceptionally concerned about their fearless leader and bubbly IT girl. They all knew that if anything happened to Felicity then Oliver would be broken, he would be at his most dangerous. Out of everybody their Captain Lance and Laurel were the most lost. Lance was trying to figure out what had happened to Felicity. He thought of her as a daughter and would do anything to protect her. He already thought that she took too many risks working with the Arrow.

Lance along with the rest of team arrow were about to question Oliver about what happened when he finally broke the silence," Thea, Laurel, Rasia, Lance and Roy, you stay here .Thea call Walter tell him to meet me here in a few hours. If he asks what's it about tell him that it's an emergency and that Queen Consolidated is involved. Sara, Diggle and Nyssa you're with me. We don't have time to talk. I'll explain everything when we get back."

Everybody just listened as he growled the order. Nobody dared to second guess his decision. His voice was cold almost dead. It scared them, even those who knew that he was the Arrow. In fact it scared them even more because in all of the years that they had spent working with him, nobody had ever heard him use such a cold detached voice. Nyssa recognised that tone of voice. It was one that her father used after her mother had died. It was the voice of a broken man trying to stay in control. She knew that whatever had happened had changed Oliver and that he may never get over it.

Once Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Nyssa had gotten onto one of the Queen's limos. Diggle had asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to, "What happened to Felicity?" Oliver took a minute to collect his thoughts before he finally spoke, "From what I've been told Felicity was shot four times." Oliver waited until the gasps where over and continued," She was at QC when a group of armed men came looking for Palmer whom they claimed was producing and selling chemical weapons. The parts with Palmer are unconfirmed but I wouldn't put it past the bastard. Felicity is in surgery at the moment. We'll know more about her condition when we get there."

Sara was shocked and angry at what she heard. Shocked that someone would knowingly shoot Felicity let alone shoot her four times. She shared a look with Diggle and could see that he felt the same way. One thing that Sara, Nyssa and Diggle were sure of was that irrespective of Felicity's outcome, Oliver wouldn't let her attackers live long enough to regret the decision.

Oliver observed their reactions to the news. He could see that they all were thinking the same thing. He also knew that no matter what anyone else did he would get justice. Before he could continue down this line of thought, the car pulled up to Starling General. Before the limo could even stop he was out of the car heading into the hospital with the others close behind. When he reached the front desk he roared at the receptionist," WHERE IS FELICITY SMOAK? WHATCONDITION WAS SHE IN?" Before he could Fire off any more questions the frightened receptionist replied in a rather shaky voice," She's still in surgery. You will have to wait for her doctor to finish up with her to get the answers to the rest of your questions." She pointed at a door down the hall and then said," You can wait for the Doctor in that waiting room."

The group reluctantly made their way to the room. They were all getting nervous as time went on but all of their nerves put together couldn't compare to Oliver's. He kept on thinking to his lunch with Felicity earlier. He was also thinking about the conversation that they were going to have about their future, the baby and he also thought about his planned proposal. He couldn't stop thinking about their future together or the baby. That's when he realised that the others didn't know about felicity's pregnancy. With her being injured he didn't know if he should tell them or not. Diggle noticed that Oliver was deep in thought and that he was struggling with something. Before Oliver could think about the situation any further Diggle spoke," Oliver we can see that something is on your mind. We know that Felicity being injured is hard for you but you know that we are here for you and that you can come to us with anything." Oliver was touched. He had lived for so long on the island without anyone to talk to or to support you emotionally and not just physically. In that moment he decided to tell them about the baby.

Before he could tell them about the pregnancy the doctor walked in. He gave the group a calculated look before speaking," Are you all family of the patient?" They all responded with a united "YES!" The doctor gave them all a sad look before saying," We did all that we could for Ms Smoak but the damage caused by the bullets was too much. We lost her I'm truly sorry for your loss." With that the doctor turned and left them.

Diggle couldn't take it and fell back into a chair crying. He felt as if his little sister had been taken from him. Diggle was completely lost. He then then thought about Oliver and what he must be feeling. Nyssa had to physically catch Sara as she fell and broke down. She cried for a friend and a sister who never judged her no matter what she did. She didn't hold her past mistakes against her. Even Nyssa felt a solitary tear slip down her face. But when they all looked to Oliver what they saw shook them to their very core. Their fearless leader stood there with a blank look on his face like he couldn't understand what had happened. What they saw in his eyes made them cry even more. It was the look of the killer that he tried so hard not to be. It was a look of loss mixed with hatred and a burning desire for vengeance. The man that stood next to them was not the hero that he was a few minutes ago, no he was an animal with only one goal revenge.

Oliver stood there for a while just standing not thinking. He had shut down emotionally. When he spoke all he said was, "Let's get back to the mansion." After this he simply turned and walked out. The remainder of team arrow followed behind him. They were all consumed by their grief but the one thing on all of their minds was, What will Oliver do when we get back to the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Please review, follow and fav. Tips are appreciated. Any ideas are welcome. Olicity all the way.


End file.
